


&

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: anzu kisses natsume on a rooftop





	&

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot it was natsumes birthday and i had to shit out a fic as fast as i could to spread my filthy natsume/anzu agenda.  
> im too drugged up to proofread so if there's a typo or something im sorry god i hope this fic is okay i LOVE these two !!!
> 
> edit: why didnt anyone tell me i tagged this as m/m and not m/f oh my god im a fucking idiot SORRY ABOUT THAT LOL i post these on instinct it's been too long

It might be a bit of a trek to do so, but she always passes by his house before making her way to school in the early mornings. It’s just another brick on her diligent shoulders, checking in on him to make sure he goes to school properly, which he happily will point out that he has been for every day of the week, recently. Somedays, he’s already left before she even has the chance to stop by, but she still takes the time to greet his parents and play games with his cats. It never used to be something so endearing, but it’s hard to resist, and everytime she reasons it with how wonderful the sound of a kitten’s purr is.

She catches wind of him on the rooftop, not too curious to wonder what magic he used today to get up there. A soft smile paints itself over her lips as she climbs over the fence to his lawn, never at a concern for her girlhood when she acts thoughtlessly. She waves an arm to get his attention, a voice too small to reach his ears, but his nose is deep in a book on something-magic-or-another, she guesses. He’s either too sedulous or too carefree, she thinks, it’s only for something as otherworldly as magic that he’d dedicate himself properly to.

“Natsume!” She yells, with all her might, to no avail, “Na-tsu-me!” 

He’s so hopeless, even now, she can’t think of what to do with this heartless boy. She doesn’t hesitate one bit, from flinging up her bag at him; she’s much stronger than she looks, at first glance. Not letting her mean-spirited actions phase him, he leans slightly to the left to avoid being hit, her bag hitting the tiles of the rooftop with a thunderous clank. 

She sighs, resting her hands on her hips as she glares the boy down with the ferocity that would intimidate most men. Natsume isn’t like most men, of course, he’s too stupid to even be put in the same category as men.

“Natsume, we’re going to be late to class. Please come down.”

Natsume ghosts a smile, bringing his book down to his chest to look at Anzu directly. Somehow, she thinks, he might lose his resolve from embarrassment, but she’s already breaking character smiling back at him. 

“You must know by nOW, Little KitteN, that nothing is that simple. I can’t hold youR hanDS forever, use your own special magIC to get up heRE.”

“I don’t believe I have any kind of magic you do, Natsume.”

She groans, holding her head in her hands. Of all the possibilities of getting up on the rooftop, she realizes she has very few options. It’s only magic if you believe it is, after all, Natsume’s magic is always grounded in reality somehow. The real trick is uncovering its secret, in finding a solution, and she like to think she’s good at that.

She’s already warmed up her climbing skills jumping over the fence, climbing up a nearby tree doesn’t seem so bad after that. There’s no boys to stop her now, no one to tell her to act proper and soft for their image. Natsume says girls are better at magic, more attuned to it, but she doesn’t think so at all. Boys are just so simple, so carefree, able to live life as they please without ever being held back. She wants to relish in that privilege, too, to be herself as long as possible. As freely as possible.

It’s about halfway up she thinks Natsume must have had a simpler solution. He’s too leisurely to have put this much effort into relaxing in high up places. Maybe he turned himself into a cat, able to jump high places with little effort, and she wishes she’d hurry up and be taught how to do it, too. For being Natsume’s kitten, she’s having quite the struggle in callusing her hands to grip dainty branches that might snap at the slightest bit of wind. 

She makes it up high enough to jump across eventually, taking time to catch her breath. “What a pain in the ass,” She mutters under her breath, waltzing up to Natsume without any of the pent up aggravation she thought she had. Sitting down next to him, she leans her head onto his shoulder, making only the feeblest attempts to read whatever ciphers he’s been studying all this time. It doesn’t really matter, make-believe or otherwise, it’s fascinating how much work he puts into his magical shows. Maybe that’s all it’s for, a better performance, to be a better idol, and therefore a better person. It’d be nice if they had an eternity to reach that higher state of being, to make all the apologies they should have been making years before. To give thanks for all the good grace they’ve had. But things are better like this, she’s learning; the boys who were there before and the boys who are still here with her, they’re all still striving for the same goals.

It’s impossible for her to have biases, but she’d like to see them all succeed. It almost hurts more to have to pick sides, when she’s an adult producer she won’t have the choice to work hard for all of them. So she tries her best everyday, to pass along her own form of good luck charm.

Somethings are best left in silence. Mind reading between lovers is its own form of magic, she realizes there’s no going to school today, now. They’d already be late even if they ran, after all. Natsume’s always bringing that bad side of her out, the one that skips school and runs away from her problems, and sometimes that’s just fine. There’s not as much pressure to be there as there used to be, she’s not the only producer at Yumenosaki anymore, even if they’re all just as immature and fresh to it as she was one year prior. It’s fine to leave things in other people’s care, that’s something Natsume, and everyone, really, have forced her into accepting.

It doesn’t stop her from working, just in different ways, in different places. She grabs for her bag, unpacking all kinds of small fabrics she’s been fussing about with to work on again. In the light air of late winter, with dark clouds hanging over them, blocking out the sun, it feels so lonely. So quiet and depressing, it’s nothing like it ought to be, nothing like the romantic getaways of cheesy novels, she thinks. Weather so unfit for a birthday party… That’s it, that’s what she’s forgetting to say.

“Are you skipping school to spend your birthday with me, this time?”

“You aren’t suppoSED to say it oulouD.” Natsume says, pressing a finger to her lips, “You always ruin the magiC with your bluNTness, Little KitteN.” 

She shrugs off his comment, magic has never been something she’s thought much about before producing for idols. Even if she’d never met Natsume, she’s certain she’d feel something close to it, to magic, being with these boys everyday. All their strange little quirks, their odd ways of thinking, they make her want to believe in silly things like miracles. Like fate. 

She returns her eyes to the cloth between her fingers. She’d liked to have made something special for him, even if it’s something small. Spending time together is fine and well enough, but she’d like to start giving something more tangible to show her love for all of them. Something real and magical all the same, if she just believes enough in it maybe she can imbue her cloth with the same kind of power as Natsume has over her. 

She smiles softly, taking her time with every stitch, putting all her thoughts into making this special thing she forgets entirely of Natsume’s existence. It’s not a bother at all, although he’s not at a lack for trying to get her attention, fiddling with all kinds of experiments that frequently seem to be ending in small explosions for him. He’s loud and obnoxious in his speech, telling Anzu the meaning behind his spells so he can take care of herself, too. He gets just bored enough to start scratching in symbols into the roof tiles, ones she’s better off not asking the meaning of. She serves to be his damage control, grabbing his arm and sitting him in her lap. 

“Sit still, for a second,” She says, pulling his hair back. She places the cloth over his head, tying the back into a cutesy little knot. He hates those kinds of things, those cute things that might confuse him for his dreadful pass, but she hopes he lets this one slide for her. It was the quickest thing she could forge with just scraps.

“I made it with my very own magic, so can carry a little piece of me whenever I’m too busy to visit.”

She smiles, pulling his head back to press a little kiss over his lips. It’s going to be their turn to turn into adults, soon, just like their seniors before them. It’s like magic, they might never see eachother again in their busy, busy lives and yet they’ll always have a little piece of one another in their hearts. Natsume tries so hard to play it off as a joke, but Anzu has always taken things a bit too seriously for her own good. She loves him just as much, enough to spend an entire day alone together and then two or three days more. If it’s what Natsume wants to do, taking breaks stop being so burdensome.

“Happy birthday,” She says, gently over their kiss. “But let’s celebrate it with everyone, next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment or whatever


End file.
